harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Incantation
An incantation is the word or words spoken to invoke a spell. Spells can be cast non-verbally but the incantation still needs to be said in the head of the spellcaster. Most known incantations derive from the Latin language but there are a few which are English. Whether or not foreign wizards who can speak use the same incantations as English people or have incantations in their own language is not known, since there are no incantations mentioned used by the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang during the Triwizard Tournament or by any of the few foreign wizards (e.g. Igor Karkaroff) mentioned. Spells cast using an incorrect incantation may fail in various ways, such as setting things on fire, or may simply have no effect. In certain cases, the negative effects could be quite severe, and Professor Filius Flitwick urged his first year Charms students to remember the example of the wizard Baruffio who once said 's' instead of 'f' and conjured a buffalo on top of his chest.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 10 (Halloween) An incantation will not work without the conscious effort of magical power and the possession of the proper skill and intent. For example, Bartemius Crouch Jr., in disguise as Alastor Moody stated regarding the Killing Curse (incantation - Avada Kedavra) to his fourth year students that they could "get your wands out and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed."Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 14 - (The Unforgivable Curses) Similarly, a Muggle or Squib will never be able to perform magic, no matter how many incantations he or she might shout.The Tales of Beedle the Bard - Albus Dumbledore's commentary for "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" When introducing his class to his first year students in 1991, Severus Snape stated that there would be "no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations" in the class.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) This however, was likely something of an exaggeration, as it is necessary to channel magic at some point in order to make a potion.JK on the prospect of Muggle potioneers and in the case of more complicated potions, the use of a spell may be needed for the identification of ingredients, among other reasons.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 18 (Birthday Surprises) Behind the scenes *The non-canonical Educational Decree Number One-Hundred and Nine in the film of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix stated that students who performed prohibited incantations would be severely punished under Section 28. *There was a wizarding record label named "Incantation Records". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Notes and references Category:Spells